The One in Two Ways
by DracoLover14
Summary: Annabeth gets a call when she is sitting in the Big House when Chiron tells her Percy Jackson is coming to camp. It's a blochy, so sorry in advance if you don't like it! One-Shot. Just something I found on my computer. More than 2 genres. Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family(a little)


**A/N: This is something I found on my computer and thought I would post it. Please read and review!**

* * *

This is a story how I fell for Percy Jackson. Chiron said there was a _special _case he had to care for; yeah it was a boy that was supposed to be special. Really? This is his first _house call _as he called it. Well, isn't the daughter of Zeus special? I am not the daughter of Zeus just to let you know. I'm the daughter of Athena. My name is Annabeth. The daughter of Zeus is Thalia. She took care of me from when I was 7. Anyway… All Chiron said was Grover said he found someone stronger than Thalia. Ha! I wanted to go but he wouldn't let me. He said I was better here. Grover said he had a salty aura. I hope he is the one. I have this prophecy and when one of the "big three" children I am supposed to have a task. I haven't been outside camp for 5 years! While I was thinking the phone rang. That's strange. That never happens.

"H-hello?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"It's me Annabeth. Percy Jackson will be there tomorrow."

"Is he a child of the big three? Please tell me he is!"

"Yes, but I don't know who his father is. All I know it isn't Hades. I am pretty sure it is Poseidon. Grover said he had a salty aura."

"That does sound like a child of Poseidon." I knew my prophecy was out the door. I just cared about the quest part. Not falling in love. My prophecy said I would go on a quest with a child of the big three. Then it says I would fall in love with that person. So I automatically knew it was a boy. Because I am not gay, never have or never will be. Now that I know that it is Poseidon's kid it will be even harder to go. My mom and his dad hate each other.

"Annabeth, are you there?" Chiron asked.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Go get a good night sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Ok. Bye Chiron." I hung up and went to my cabin. I laid down and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I woke up when I heard movement in the cabin. I got up and got dressed. I was supposed to greet the new camper like I do the rest of them. When I got there, I didn't see what I thought I was going to see. I thought I was going to see some weird surfer dude. I am so glad it wasn't a surfer dude. What I saw was a boy about my age with Grover at the top of the hill with black hair and sea-green eyes. He was looking around taking everything in. He looked suppressed. I walked up the hill to greet them. I was trying to hurry because I was hungry.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Welcome to camp!" I smiled. He was cute. Well, more than cute he was handsome! He looked at me for the first time and his eyes held mine.

"Perseus, Perseus Jackson. But, everyone calls me Percy. And you said your mom was Athena. The goddess of wisdom, right?" He asked. I smiled. At least he knew some things and I didn't have to explain it all.

"Yep." I said. I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I knew he was the one. I used to have a crush on Luke, but he doesn't compare to Percy.

"Hey Annabeth." Grover said.

"Hey Grover."

"I'm hungry. Where do I eat? Well, where do I sleep? I have a feeling I am going to be staying here for a while." He said with a sheepish grin. I smiled.

"I'm glad you're hungry, because I am too." I said and him and Grover laugh. I started walking and they were right behind. I got to the dining area and everyone was already there. I said a silent prayer. _Please whoever is Percy's dad, claim him when Chiron introduces him._ I hoped it worked. I walked up with him to Chiron who just got here this morning a little before he got here.

"Chiron is going to introduce you to camp. Then you will either be claimed or you won't be. But, it's ok if you don't. But, it's great if you do. I will be at table 6 and Grover will be at table 12 if you need any comfort of knowing anyone while they look at you." I smiled an encouraging smile and went to sit down. Thalia came over and looked at me.

"You like the new camper." She whispered. I blushed and she smirked knowing she was right. "He's powerful, I can tell you that. I can sense it. Chiron's bout to start talking better go sit back at my table." She left with the smirk still on her face.

"Attention! We have a new camper. His name is Percy Jackson. He will stay in-" he said but stop in the middle of his sentence. I heard waves coming from the beach. The waves were bigger than camp was used to. I looked at Thalia, but she was looking at the beach. I looked at the beach and saw a man in tan shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Lord Poseidon, what are you doing here if I may ask?" Chiron asked. Then I heard many whispers.

"Poseidon?"

"Maybe he is checking the camp?"

The second one was most likely not true. I looked at Poseidon then Percy. They had the same colored hair and eyes. And they were both looking at me. I looked down.

"Well, I came to see my son, of course. And to give him a gift. Most of the other gods give their children gifts so I am going to give mine one." He said looking at Percy. Who was looking at him back. Then a green trident appeared over his head. Then I knew from that, and my first glance. He was the one in 2 ways.


End file.
